


Two Become One

by btamamura



Series: TomoRyu [9]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: On the eve of Ryuji's birthday, he and Tomohisa cross the boundaries of their intimacy once more.Not explicit but rated to be safe.Birthday fic for Korekuni Ryuji.I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS STORY TO BE ON ANY SITE/APP OTHER THAN AO3.
Relationships: Kitakado Tomohisa/Korekuni Ryuuji
Series: TomoRyu [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118904
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Two Become One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own B-PROJECT or any canon characters, they are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: They'd been hinting at it in previous stories, the time has finally arrived. Similar to one I had done for another series and another couple's first time, this focuses more on the feelings than the actions so for the most part, it's non-explicit, though still obvious what they're doing.
> 
> If you're a minor, please click back. It is illegal in most parts for minors to consume mature media for adults and I really would rather neither of us gets in trouble.
> 
> This contains two adult men in a consensual relationship making love, the slash warning and advisory for minors to steer clear being in place. There is potential OOC, so that warning is in place.
> 
> Final warning to minors, as in anybody under 18, this is not for you. Please click back now.
> 
> For adults reading, I hope you enjoy!

It was silent in the bedroom, save for his breathing. Though, he was certain he could hear his own heartbeats as well. Tomohisa wasn't sure if he had ever been so full of anticipation.

The time had arrived. They were ready to take their intimacy to a whole new level. They'd made sure to inform their friends that they would be busy that evening and should only be contacted in the case of dire emergencies; Ryuji even making a point to tell Yuta that, no, a special on sweets was not considered a dire emergency, which had the energetic  _THRIVE_ member wonder if Ryuji was coming down with something.

The next day was a day off, it was also Ryuji's birthday. The occasion was special and he vowed to make sure he expressed that to Ryuji.

Tomohisa sighed as he fixed the blankets once more. He was waiting for Ryuji to emerge from the bathroom and enter the bedroom they usually shared, but he knew it would be a while. They both had to be very clean. So, while waiting for his partner, he couldn't help but double-check that everything was where it should be. The first time was awkward enough, they didn't need anything else to make it moreso.

He looked to the nightstand, his usual book, script from the latest drama he'd been cast in and reading glasses having been put into the drawer and replaced with some latex gloves, still in their packet, some prophylactics and two bottles of lubricant to be safe. They had both been tested prior, neither wanting to go into it unprepared, and while clean, it was always better to be cautious. Plus, stained sheets might be a bit embarrassing since they usually send their laundry to be done by someone else and it would be better to not have to deal with questions...especially since their relationship was still a secret from everybody else, only he and Ryuji knowing of it.

Ryuji entered the bedroom with a sigh. He was wearing a fluffy, white bathrobe that came to just below the knees and his hair was wrapped in a towel turban. "I just need to dry my hair, then we can get started." He looked to Tomohisa, seeing him holding up the box of prophylactics. He saw the taller man's white hair hadn't completely dried yet and sighed. "We'll have to do your hair too."

Tomohisa set the box back on the nightstand and approached his partner, the silky, silver bathrobe moving with him as he turned slightly. Once he was standing in front of Ryuji, he bent down slightly, kissing his forehead. "Are you really sure about this?"

"...I'll admit I'm nervous. I mean, this is a big deal! Sure, we've made sure to research it properly so we can actually know what the hell we're doing, but it can still go wrong in some ways."

"I understand. I'm still a bit nervous myself."

"Tomo...?"

"I promise to be extra careful when we get to that stage, but there is still a risk I might hurt you."

He blushed darkly, knowing just what might cause him pain. "I'll let you know if it's too much for me to handle."

"And I'll stop if you need me to. At any point, if you change your mind or feel uncomfortable, just tell me or tap my shoulder twice if unable to speak, then I'll stop immediately."

"Mm."

"We have to be open with communication when it comes to this, we can only be completely honest."

"I know. I'll be sure to stop if you need me to as well." He frowned. "But, first, we need to dry our hair. Go sit down and I'll get the hair dryer."

He nodded with a smile, kissing Ryuji's forehead once more, then moved to the vanity desk.

***

Hair dry, Ryuji was satisfied that neither of them would make it unmanageable no matter how much they thrashed about. He directed Tomohisa to sit on the bed while he packed away the hair dryer and put the used towel in the laundry hamper. He took that extra time to allow himself to build up mental fortitude. In minutes, he and Tomohisa would finally cross that line when it came to bounds of their intimacy. They had discussed it in the past, sometimes off-hand and sometimes when being intimate as they found new ways to please each other physically. 

Anticipation and anxiety warred with him in his mind and in his stomach. It was a good mix, like the very first time he and Tomohisa had stepped on stage, their public debut as  _Kitakore_ . That had served as a reminder that the one he was taking the next step with was Tomohisa. His partner, his best friend, his prince charming - though nobody aside from Tomohisa would ever know he thought of him that way, just as Ryuji was Tomohisa's Cinderella. 

He was truly ready. He approached the bed, placing his hands delicately atop Tomohisa's shoulders. "Tomo...I'm ready now. Are you?"

He swallowed and nodded. Just as Ryuji had been taking time to steel himself for what was to come, Tomohisa had done the same. Some breathing exercises to calm down, just as he sometimes did in private before stepping out on the stage. He was anxious, he was excited, it was just like their  _Kitakore_ debut, there was no other way to describe the fluttery feeling in his stomach. He loved Ryuji, there was no doubt in his mind about that. He knew he was ready to move to the next step of a relationship. "I'm ready, Ryuji." He brought a hand up, cupping Ryuji's cheek as the smaller man leaned in and brought their lips together.

The kiss started out the same as their earlier ones, no more than chaste pecks as if trying to get a feel for each other. As they found their footing, the kisses shifted to be more passionate. Feeling bold enough to make the move, Ryuji shifted his hands and pushed aside the fabric of Tomohisa's robe, knowing it would be loose enough to slip down his shoulders.

They had to pause the kiss in order to catch their breath. Tomohisa opened his eyes, they were shining a magnificent blue, a slightly darker hue than normal. He felt Ryuji's hands on his bared shoulders and sighed in contentment, nuzzling against him before they resumed their kiss. 

Ryuji hadn't moved his hands any lower, just kept running them across Tomohisa's shoulders. He was familiar with them, not just through sight but touch. He'd rested against them enough times to be familiar with the feel of them, how they made a perfect pillow that brought him comfort after a long day.

The kiss broke again, both men panting lightly. Tomohisa moved his free hand to the collar of Ryuji's robe and tugged on it lightly. "May I remove this?"

The slightly younger man blushed, but nodded. "Sure. But, do it slowly."

"Okay." He rested both hands on Ryuji's shoulders, rubbing them lightly as his hands glided downward to the sash. He knew exactly what Ryuji meant with his instructions. He carefully unfastened the sash, letting the ends drop as the robe opened very slightly. The kiss broke again, but instead of waiting to resume it, he tilted his head, shifting so he could put his lips to the side of Ryuji's neck instead. 

"No marks."

He would, of course, obey. It would be too risky. He made sure to keep his kisses to the gentlest of pecks, almost soundlessly bringing his lips to the creamy skin as Ryuji tilted his head to the side to grant him more room.

Ryuji bit his lower lip as he felt his neck being peppered with tender touches of his partner's lips. He knew that Tomohisa knew he liked that feeling from earlier in the year when the taller had decided to try adding a little extra to his display of affection.

He could feel Ryuji tense up the more his lips made contact. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just feels good."

He remembered there was one particular area that brought Ryuji a spike of pleasure. In the past, he'd had to stop before it overwhelmed the smaller, but that evening was the perfect time to see just how much Ryuji enjoyed it. He found his pulse point, kissing it with sweet touches.

Ryuji squeezed his eyes shut and gasped as he felt that sensation he'd once experienced. He wrapped his arms around Tomohisa's head, fingertips pressing into his scalp as he bit back a soft moan.

Satisfied at Ryuji's reaction, knowing he'd caused it, Tomohisa pulled back slightly, feeling as Ryuji let him slip from the embrace. He saw his partner's eyes had darkened to a deeper shade of magenta, cheeks also darker than the light pink of when they'd begun. " Ryuji..."

"Tomo..."

He pulled Ryuji in for another kiss, hands on his partner's shoulders again. He slipped his hands down to Ryuji's chest, hands sliding under the robe. He could feel as Ryuji moved his arms to make robe removal easier. At that, he pushed against the fabric to make it easier to slip it off his partner. There was a quiet thud as the robe hit the floor, but Tomohisa was too focused on sharing pleasure with his beloved to have even noticed.

The kiss ended and Ryuji pulled back. He stood there in his full glory, his body a beautiful combination of delicate and muscular from the training he'd done over the years.

"So beautiful..." Tomohisa murmured, love, awe and adoration in his voice. Of course, he had always known Ryuji was beautiful. It was possible the extra feelings coursing through them helped magnify it in his eyes.

Ryuji pouted playfully. "You know, it's not fair that you're still partially dressed."

Tomohisa chuckled. "Then, we shall have to correct that."

***

Hands had explored each other's bodies in ways that were new, finding special spots only they could know about. Ryuji seemed to find his collarbone to be a very sensitive area, while Tomohisa had learned his own stomach was ticklish when the right touch was applied. It wasn't ticklish in the way he'd start laughing, but more he'd twitch and crave further attention to that area because it was a pleasant tickle. 

Their lips had also explored new territories, mapping out their journeys across each other's skin. Tomohisa practically worshipped Ryuji's body, the smaller getting embarrassed but thrilled by the extra attention. Ryuji was a bit more hesitant, though felt emboldened when he'd heard something he'd never thought he'd hear from his partner - a soft whimper mixed with a moan. 

They were reaching their limits. "Ryuji, I will have to prepare you. Are you ready?"

Ryuji nodded, handing Tomohisa the fresh pack of gloves and one of the lubricant bottles before settling himself in a comfortable position. "I'm ready. And Tomo?"

"Hm?"

"I trust you."

He gasped quietly. He knew Ryuji trusted him, of course, but at that moment, there was an extra meaning.  _I know that no matter the pain or discomfort I'm probably going to feel, I trust you and know that you'd never hurt me intentionally._ He was hit by a strong wave of emotion. His eyes were shining, but he was smiling widely, a boyish smile like on the snowy evening they'd first met or like when he was admiring the view of fireflies dancing around them on a precious evening Ryuji had planned for them. "Ryuji..."

***

Preparations had been completed, and while Ryuji had experienced discomfort, Tomohisa was thankful he hadn't actually hurt him. They had joined together, finally becoming one in body, heart and soul, and once again, it was uncomfortable and slightly painful, but Ryuji was otherwise fine. 

Ryuji had his arms around Tomohisa's neck loosely, gasping in pleasure as the taller rocked slowly at first. He tried to open his eyes so he could look into Tomohisa's eyes, but the pleasure was almost too great.

Tomohisa had to hold himself up with both arms, so he felt bad he couldn't actually hold Ryuji at that moment. But, he felt more than that. As he gazed upon the beautiful face of his beloved, his heart swelled. Even with eyes squeezed shut, mouth open slightly and hair disheveled, Tomohisa thought Ryuji was the most gorgeous sight he'd ever borne witness to. He leaned closer, bringing their foreheads together. "Ryuji...Ryuji..."

"T-Tomo..." He fought once again to open his eyes. He finally succeeded and found himself looking into deep blue. But, there was more. There was pure love that he knew was all for him. A heavy, but pleasant, feeling landed on his chest, tears welling in his eyes from the love he was feeling at that moment.

Tomohisa paused, concern on his face but he saw Ryuji shake his head and knew all was well. He brought their lips together in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

Ryuji wrapped his legs around Tomohisa's waist as he continued kissing his beloved.

"Ryuji..."

"Tomo..."

He knew his eyes were feeling moist, overwhelmed by the affection he felt for the younger man pulling him close before he moved again. "I love you...I love you so much..."

Ryuji cried out at a sudden spike of pleasure before replying breathily, "mm, I love you too, Tomo..."

"Ryuji...!"

"You can...go faster..."

He did exactly that, the restraints cast off with Ryuji's words. He knew they were both reaching their limits. "Love...you...I love..you..." He alternated between declaring his love and calling his partner's name.

***

They had cleaned themselves and were curled up together, Ryuji's head under Tomohisa's chin. He felt a little sore and knew he'd be wanting a hot bath later to soothe the muscles that had been stretched, but for that moment, all he wanted to do was cuddle Tomohisa.

The older man felt likewise. He was still reeling from the affection he felt for Ryuji that he just wasn't ready to let him go. It was relieving to know they would be free to be together until the next evening when they'd attend a party the rest of  _B-PROJECT_ organised for Ryuji's birthday.

"That was amazing, Tomo..." Ryuji whispered.

Tomohisa nodded. "I'm glad I could share such a moment with you. Do you feel alright?"

"Just a little sore, but I'll be okay. Otherwise, I feel pretty good."

"I'm glad."

"And you?"

"I feel amazing."

"Tomo..."

"I love you, so very much."

"Mm, and I love you." He pulled back slightly so they could bring their lips together. 

The kiss ended and Tomohisa sighed blissfully. "Ryuji?"

"Mm?"

"It's midnight."

Ryuji sat up slightly and turned to face the digital alarm clock set up on the opposite nightstand. "So it is..."

"Happy birthday, Ryuji."

"Thanks." He laid back down and snuggled up to Tomohisa once more.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: Happy birthday, Ryuji! 
> 
> I'm surprised I was able to write this much since writer's block has been brutal of late.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos aren't necessary but are welcome and appreciated. Please no flames.


End file.
